Two Black Cadillacs (Edited)
by Siera Goddess of the Sea
Summary: A Kagome/Sesshourmaru Songfict to Two Black Cadillacs that has been re-edited. If you haven't heard the song listen to it before you read so that it makes since.


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Carrie Underwood's two black cadillacs. Despite the fact that I have seen many song-ficts on the site with lyrics still on them I have removed just the lyrics parts because I don't have the patience to deal with any carp that has been accused of because of it.

For everyone else, you can view it in its full form in Dokuga otherwise you can look up the lyrics and match it to the story.

**Two Black Cadillacs**

Two Black cadilicas drove slowly following a black limo on a black paved road. Surrounded by fields filled with tall stones lining the ground. Large stone crypts rose from the ground, stone crosses and concrete angels. Headlights shinining eriely bright in the noon sunlight through a faded fog that passed through the hollow grounds.

One cadiliac sat a woman with ebony black hair and chocolate brown eyes and the other a woman who matched her in appeahence but held a darker glow to her eyes. The stench of clay and dirt mixed with a scent of flowers while the ebony haired female smelled of sakura blossoms and waterfalls. The two exited the cadialiacs walking up to the group that had gathered around the elegant black coffin.

A black haired male stepped forward wearing the robes of a monk, beside him another dark haired female. Along one side of the coffin stood a tall silver haired male in a elegant black suit, his face void of any emotion only his gold amber eyes gave the slightest emotion away. Weather it was regret, sorrow, relief or something else. Beside stood a small child with black hair tied up slightly at the top while the rest fell past her shoulders. A short toad like man stood beside holding a two-headed staff. And next to her a small red-haired boy about the same age as her. Across from them stood another male in a black suit with his long black hair tied up in a ponytail. Beside was a female with red hair wearing a kneelenth black strapped dress with a black cover-up. The preacher spoke up, "we will all miss our old friend, he was a good man to us all."

The silver-haired male stepped forward with the little girl who placed a red rose on the coffin small tears and sniffles coming from her, the male placed a hand on her shoulder, "he was a good a friend."

The ebony haired female was a black veil her eyes hidden behind the lace, if they could see her eyes theyd see her eyes laced with bittersweet resolve. The other wore black sunglasses but no tears would fall.

The two women stepped forward each taking a turn to set a black rose on the coffin. As the coffin was lowered they each took a handful of dirt tossing it onto the coffin. The silver haired male stepped beside the ebony haired female placing a claw on her shoulder, a light squeeze. To those around them it looked merely being comforted none knowing the real truth behind it. The other women's head rose a little as a black-haired male with dark cold eyes stepped beside her placing an arm around her waist. He wasn't the only one with a secret to hide.

**Flash Back**

The ebony haired cholocate eyed female sat on a cold bed looking out the window of the room she shared with her husband. There on the nightstand was her husbands cell vibrating away. She could hear the sounds of the shower in the back of the house. Picking up the phone she looked at the number her eyes narrowing. Hitting the redial button she placed it to her hearing the voice she had always dreaded hearing from his cell. Her heart hardened and a cold darkness swarmed through her body.

The came to a decision that things had to change and soon they carried out their bittersweet revenge. he would never do this to them again. Their heads lifted as they looked at each other over the coffin

** Flash Back Ends **

The cold breeze blew at the veil as two dark brown eyes met chocolate brown eyes over her dark sunglasses. A crimson smile crossed their lips and a knowing look in their eyes before they both turned away from the grave. The silver haired male take the ebony haired female's arm while the dark and erie looking black haired male took the other females arm both walking in different directions. The little girl and boy followed with the toad-like man followed as well. The others dispersing different directions as the grave was filled in. The works cleaning the stone of dirt a single name carved into the stone…'Inuyasha Tashio'.

Ja Ne

R & R

May write more depening on the reactions i get from this one, otherwise it's back to my other fanfictions.


End file.
